Ark 9 Episode 36: A Months training
Participants *Shizukana Yoru *Keyth Tasanagi *Lord Kaguya *Zetsui Ryukiri Training of the mind. " GET UP!" A Voice blew through Keyths ears as he shot back up to his feet. He was shirtless, a wrap on his back and a wooden Katana in his hand. His hair had been placed in a Pony tail and he was wearing a white Gi. Surrounded by other men in white Gi's. Keyth slowly stood to his feet. Eyeing the elderly man infront of him. He gulped feeling the intensity in the man's eyes. " Where am I?! Where's Kana!?" He said to the old man. ((http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=me7uXs41bzw))The elderly man responded by tunring his back on the boy, a line up of of his men ran infront of Keyth. All 5 of them wearing similar white Gi's. Though they had actual blades." ATTACK!" Said the elderly man. All of his men charged. " YES LORD KAGUYA!" They said in unison as they charged at the young man. Keyth gritted his teeth, dodging the strikes he could, but getting slashed about in randomly places. Nowhere vital it seemed. His blood smeared the Dojo's walls. And before long, Keyth had been impaled in the shoulder. He passed out a few moments later. Only to wake up shortly after. In the same attire...no blood. And the same elderly man with his men. " ATTACK!"He said again as Keyth rose to his feet. " WAIT!? WHATS GOING O-GGAAAAAAAH!" He had been impaled through the skull this time. Black out.... Keyths eyes flutterd open yet AGAIN! In the same situation. He swayed left to right, breathing slowly as he stood. Watching the events happen over and over again. He tried his hardest to fight it. But he kept dying.. over and over again. He didnt even understand why. Though, all of this had been in Keyths mind. Lord Kaguya sat in a chair over Keyths body. It had only been two days since he had rescued him from Zetsui, him and the young girl that accompanied him. Lord Kaguya had placed Keyth in a techinque that only True Hadou Masters knew how. A Mind seal. Healed down with Chi. Hadou masters used this method often on there students... though it has a heavy price on the masters life span. It helps to train the student at a faster rate than the additional normal time. 4 Days had passed... and Keyth was still getting killed over and over within his own mind. Kana had been taken care, Lord Kaguya made sure his men treated her with respect. And took her out to see the town below quite often. Repetition is key ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z3Vw2_mAxzk)) Within Keyths mind, within the seal... he had awaken in the same Gi, in the same postion for the millionth time. " PLEAS-GAWKKK!" He was Decapitatd by one of the men this time. He had litterally been through this drill more times than he could count at this point. Lord Kaguya appeared within the Deptsh of Keyths mind. Speaking to him in a cold and serious tone. " Why do you think.. you keep dying Tasanagi..." Said the elderly man. Keyth who was also in the void of darkness within his own mind shook his head. " Why are you doing this!? Let me out of here!" Lord Kaguya shook his head. " You lack Dicipline. Your sword skills are horrible. You make me sick, carrying that blade and dont even know how to use it. You'll die over and over untill you learn how to defend yourself..." Said Lord Kaguya. " WAIT! DONT PUT ME BACK IN THER-AHHHH!" Keyths body was wisped away. Back into the endless voids of death. His mind was racing, he had gotten killed over and over at this point, maybe racking up over a 1000 ways at this point. He gave it all that he could... but it still just wasnt enough. Though now... Keyths brain had developed a form of... inner muscle memmory. Due to him getting killed over and over again.Keyth's brain had developed a way to copy the movement/action's of the swords men in his mind after seeing it performed over and over again. After awhile... he was actually fighting like a swords men. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHTgqLwx81c)) " HHUUUYAAHH!" Keyth swung the blade in an Horzontial Arc, seeing the swords men with the blue eyes pull to try to Decapitate him like he had done so many times before. Keyth slammed his blade into the man's right elbow, then spun his body in a 360 motion. Dodging the blade that always impaled him in the back, spinning around the man who had attempted to impale him he booted him forward so it'd stab his blade through the man who tried to decapitate him. Keyth rolled to his knee's. Swinging his blade with 3 swift strikes to one of the men's calf, knee, and shin. Before swung up in a diagonal motion hitting the man right in the chin. Sending him through the wall. " AAAYYHH!" Keyth ducked down at that very moment.. compelete muscle memory... his body did it. He dodged the blade strike that would have usually had killed him by cutting him on the back of the neck. He sprung to his feet dodging the one man that always came to hit him with the devastating baseball slide kick slash type move that he always did. Going airbourne, Keyth landed on one of the men's shoulder, twisting to the right and snapping the mans neck, before he kicked off of him, doing a carthweeling flip where he had clashed his wooden blade with the man that was infront of him. Trying to cut him down with a Horzonital slash. THAK! The blades connected. And connected again when keyth finally landed. After a full 10 whole minutes. Keyth was breathing heavily, a pool of dead soliders at his feet. Lord Kaguya clapped his hands slowly. ".... Well. It only took you a thousand times. Litterally... you may wake up now." Keyth blinked. " Wake up!!? What are you talk-AAAAAAAAAGHHH!" The Routine ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FstLUoQK-K0)) Keyth woke up in a hot sweat. Lord Kaguya sat a table infront of Keyth. Sipping on tea casually. Keyth blinked panting heavily. " Wait.. What!? What just happened!?" Lord Kaguya sipped his tea. And pointed to the seat infront of Keyth. " Come, drink some tea with me." He said sipping the drink. " TCH! WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN! YOU DONT JUST INVITE ME TO DRINK TEA AFTER YOU DID SOME CRAZY FUCKING MAG-AWWWWWWWWWHHHHHAK!" Lord Kaguya had whacked Keyth in the head with an over extended metal hammer. "...No cursing in someones home, thats disrespectful. Along with not accepting there beverages. Take a seat. And drink some tea with me." Keyth shook his head sighing and sitting down. He looked at the tea, and then at the old man. ".... Got any soda?" THWAK! Keyths head was slammed into the table with the metal hammer. Rolling on the ground holding his head in agonizing pain. " OW OW O OW OWWWWWWWW!!" Kaguya tilted his head up. " It's rude to ask for more. You should be thankful for what you have." Keyth stood over the table putting his finger in Lord Kaguya's face. " LISTEN HERE OLD MAN! I GOTTA MAN TO KILL BEFORE HE KILLS MY FAMILY IM NOT SOME FUCKING KI-AAAAAAAGHH!" TWAK TWWAK, TWHAK! Keyth had been bashed over the head over and over again untill he was on his back twisting. Going cross eyed. " I told you already. No cursing." Kaguya said as he sat up finally. Drinking the rest of his tea. " You are not to leave this room untill you have drank your tea." Keyths hand raised and the door closed behind him. Keyth stood up shaking his head. " IM NOT GONNA LET SOME GREASY OLD MAN TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Keyth said attempting to open the door to get a powerful electric voltage shot through his body. Keyth tried to open the door over and over again but he'd got shocked each time. For another 8 hours he sat there staring at that tea. He did not... want to drink it. "....Im not drinking that crud old man. You can bite me..." Lord Kaguya's voice could be heard through an intercom. " 2 more days untill Keyths family is killed, and he wont even drink tea so he can get out and save them. How patahteic." Keyths left eye twitched and shouted at the top of his lungs. " UGHHHHHHH! FINNNNNNEEE!" He said sitting down chugging the tea down with one gup and throwing the cup against the wall with a loud crash. Another cup of tea came from under the table, out of a square. " That is not the correct way i instructed. And you broke something that did not belong to you. Try again." Keyth's eye twitched drinking the tea, without breaking the cup. But... " Nope. Try again." Keyth grunted. Drinking another, and another, and another, and another. For the next two hours he spent drinking tea. His stomach buldge and he rolled on the floor in utter pain." Aghh... Just.. let me out! i cant.. i cant take another sip!" Kaguya's voice spoke in the same calm tone. " Again." Keyth grunted and his hand slowly made its way to the tea. He sat up, and slowly brought it to his lips. So full on tea he didnt want to drink it all. He simply sipped on the beverage. Slow and calm sips untill it was all done. " Correct. You may leave the room now." The door opened and Keyth jumped for joy. As he walked out of the room. He'd be directed to a Katana in the middle of the room. " Defend yourself, the strongest offenses is a powerful defense." Two clamps hooked around Keyths legs so he couldnt move when he picked up the Katana. His eyes went wide with utter fear. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0p_yo_VGOSw)) " WHHHHHHHHAT!? THE FUCK!? ARE YOU CR-AAAAAAAAH!" TWAK! The hammer came out of an extension of the room bashing him on the top of his head. "...No cursing. Began. You will do this untill i feel you have mastered what needs to be mastared." A turrent gun appeared on the opposite of the 15 foot room. Two of them to be exact. They began to fire blades at Keyth. THUMP, THUMP, THUMP! Each blade moving at the speed of 55mph. " GAAHHH!" He began to knock them away with the Katana. SHING! SHING SHING SHING SHING SHING! The process continued for hours it seemed. Infact it did.Within the next four hours. Keyth had been slashing away at the blades. His body a bloody mess, yet his will to survive kept him moving. His teeth clenched, he continued to fight through the pain. " Faster.." Lord Kaguya said through the intercom as he began to fire another array of blades at Keyth. Clenching his teeth, Keyth tried to use chi. But something about Lord Kaguya's home had cut him off from his chi abilties. He couldnt enhance his senses... simply adapat. His body had been doing that muscle memory thing. His eyes darting left to right catching every blade at this point as he knocked them left to right. His body moving in swift blurs. Shing shing shing shing Shing shing shing shingShing shing shing shing!!! His body continued to move in the vigours blurr as he continued to move. Even though he felt like he'd collapase at any moment. Keyths body was moving with inhuman percesion now. " AAAGHH!" He sent the last two blades back into the machine making it explode. The clamps around Keyths legs released allowing him to fall to the ground on his knees gasping for air. A knock out gas bleed through the vents of the room...Soon after a few hours. Keyth woke up standing on top of a pillar with his hands tied behind his back. Try Harder! ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1DPcDwdBcU)) They were outside and it was raining. Lord Kaguya stood infront of him, also on a pillar wearing a green Gi." There are 16 pillars between me and you both. You must dodge all of my attacks while not falling off of the pillars. If you are struck by 4 of my attacks you die. I have coated my blade with poison. Keyth's jaw dropped. " BEGAN!" lord Kaguya said as he leaped forward, slashing out at Keyth forcing him to hop to the pillar behind him. To Keyth at first. Lord Kaguya's body had been moving in blurrs. Barely dodgin it by meer inches. 6 hours stretched on with this intensely painful procedure. After another 5 hour. Keyth had a boulder on his back, running up a massive mud slope. Lord Kaguya sat at the top of the slope. And at the bottom of the slope. Lord Kaguya's men were shooting at Keyth. If he fell down they'd shoot him to death. The boulder pressing deeply on to his back as he continued to push forward. Giving it his complete and utter all. He gritted his teeth. "AGGGGGGGGGHH!" The next day, Keyth went through both training procedures again and again. After the third day. Keyth would wake up. Doing the whole thing over and over each day. Having to wake up with the mind seal. The tea, the blades. The dodging. And the carrying the boulder on his back. Two weeks passed. A full 14 days. Lord Kaguya had explained to Keyth how Zetsui gave him an Extended time. Though he didnt understand why Lord Kaguya had been doing this to him. The training had become routine. Waking up taking out the men in his mind within 5 minutes now. On the first try. He'd spring up with a roll. " THANK YOU FOR THE TEA! KAGUYA!" He said bowing his head. Kaguya nodded, giving him the ok. And tea Nodded back. Sipping the tea slowly. " THANK YOU! IT WAS DELICOUS!" Kaguya left the room. And Keyth would dash out, sprinting down to the blade range. His legs getting clammped to the ground he gripped the blade. His body moving swiftly from the jump off. Like a blur. Shing, Shing! tak! tak tak! Shing! Shing! He was moving like a bat out of hell. Before his body looked like it had multipled itself from that current spot and he had swung 3 times. All 3 of the blades he deflected back to the blade turrent exploded. Keyths clamps were released and he ran outiside. Tieing his own hands up. And bowing to Lord Kaguya. Lord Kaguya bowed in return and began there daadily training execercise. Keyth easily grazed by the attacks, dodging them with sheer finess. Something that he never did before. After completely out manuvering Lord Kaguya, keyth caused the old man to trip off, falling off the pillars and onto the ground. Lord Kaguya landed gracefully and turned around laughing jollyfully. Keyth had already made it to the mud slope. Putting the boulder on the on his back. Woring his foot work, he danced through the bullets that were fired at him, while balanacing the weight on his back at the same time. His feet grazed by the bullets with sheer ease. And finally, keyth made it to the top of the mud slope. Only to get congradualted by Lord Kaguya. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Kq0WCLCrIQ)) Throughou the forrest. Keyth had been running. Kaguya's meen chasing him down with tranqulizer bullets. Keyth had to learn how to be the hunted. He continued to move. Parqouring through the trees. A group of soliders ran by a tree trunk. Only for Keyth to litteraly emrerge from the Trunk... Lord Kaguya cocked an eyebrow. Watching the scene from afar. ".... He has learned how to do the Chi Blending techinque? No one's been able to do that but Hideo and I..." He said closing his eyes. Running through the woods the next day, Keyth had a tree trunk on his shoulders, And two black cannons connected to chains for each of his feet. Making a slow march through the forrest. At this point returning back to Lord Kaguya estate. Lord Kaguya sat on the trunk of the tree. "Good. Good! More power in your legs Keyth. Remember your foot work." A few days later, Keyth sat on a pillar. 10 cannons connected around his arms on chains. Hanging over the ledge of the pillar. His knee's bent with Kana balancing ontop of his head in a hand stand. In this postion for a few hours it seemed. Before he knew it. Keyths strength had doubled. Able to slash down tree's with ease, his strength and speed increased significantly. Knowledge is power ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=To1hJ0zokZM)) Three weeks were now over for Kaguyas training with Keyth... and in those 3 weeks. His strength had doubled with the way of the blade. Kaguya watched Keyth stand in the middle of a field. His eyes closed and his dark hair racing through the windy and rainy air. Keyths hands gripped tightly to his Yamisuki. He began to pratice his sword play his body moving in blurrs through the field... moving so fast that he had been moving in blurr images that multiplied it seemed. "..." Kaguya watched Keyth as he continued his practice. "..." Keyth leaped high into the air. Landing on his right knee as the golden aura exploded around his body and he began to do his cleaver shot. " AGGGGGGGGGH!" He was moving in slow motion as he ran through the woods with the technique. Slashing down trees as he continued to run. Slicing them down like butter. Lord Kaguya watched Keyth destroy the forrest with the cheer strength alone. Tearing down tree's in rows of 30 wit ease. Large dust clouds flowing through the air because of him. Lord Kaguya nodded his head. Leaving the scene so Keyth could train further. The Next Day, Kana and Keyth were in the middle of that same Field. Both practicing some form of Taichi that she promised to teach him. Learning the flow. And the control of battle, was proving to be more efficent that simply beating things to death.The last two days left in the month that Keyth had been by Zetsui. He stood in the middle of the field with his head low. Lord Kaguya had both of his hands behind his back. ".... You have learned quite alot Keyth. And with that, i'll teach you one of my greatest techniuques. You've already mastered chi-blending... that's an advanced technique that even most chi practioners could ever reach. In order to approach such a feat... would mean that you Keyth... are tottally in tune with nature and all that surrounds you.."((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPDORC4TWjI)) Lord Kaguya kept his head up as he listened to the wind blow lightly throughout the air. "... Take the time. To Realize something here Keyth. Zetsui. Is going to try to kill you. And if he does... He will. Kill me." Keyth listened closely. " But why? Why Master Kaguya? Why would he try to kill you?" Kaguya pulled out his blade to Keyth, showing it to him. " This blade... is the blade that belonged to his father...." Kaguya closed his eyes. " When Thomas flint took Zetsui in... Zetsui had been an Orphaned child of war. I was the one responsible for his fathers death. Infact i came to Kasaihana city to end his family line... but i grew a bond with the boy. When Zetsui found out what i had done... he took it upon himself to be the one to end my life. And take his fathers blade back." Keyth tilted his head listening closely. " His father. Leader of the Infamous Yakuza clan in Japan. A name my memeory wont allow me to trace back the name. But his father was a ruthless bastard. I erdicated his father and his clan on a Mission form the Japanese government. And then i retired soon after. Only to hear that Zetsui's father had fled his son to the states. As a final mission... i was sent here to kill the boy. But... i couldnt bring myself to do it." Lord Kaguya shook his head. " Zetsui... has always been a troubled young man... always so angry. And hateful. Much... like you Keyth. It's why i chose you... I've always been there. I was there when you were dropped off that Ledge by your father." Keyths eyes closed remembering how Keyome had thrown him off the Kagemaru building. "... I've watched you since. And i saw something in you, that i saw in Zetsui. I wanted to save you. And guide you on the correct path..."((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D2PmJLtZXW8)) Lord Kaguya closed his eyes again. " This blade belongs to his father... and Zetsui will stop at nothing. Untill he has gotten his revenge..." Keyth nodded his head. " So your the reason... my family is endanger right now. He's targeting me because you chose me." Lord Kaguya nodded his head. " Correct. I am the reason why..." He said turning his back on Keyth. "... Maybe you will seek me out and try to kill me one day as well. I'd rather it be you. Than Zetsui. His soul is broken... he is a demon now. He steals the souls of Onihourda... that's another reason why he wants to murder me..." Lord Kaguya opened his eyes. Showing Keyth the different color of his pupils as they shinned with a bright blue. " I am a Onihourda. Like the both of you i have devoured my Oni... and thus I posses its power." Keyth gasped. "...So what are you saying!?" Keyth said pointing at Lord Kaguya. " Im saying... Zetsui wants to kill us both... so that he may collect our souls in his collection of Onihoruda's...After he found out the truth about his father. He found out that he could also absorb the souls of other Onihourdas amplifing his strength even further than it was orginally. Zetsui is working for a Mysterious Orginzation now. They've been providing him with Onihoruda's for the past two years. Since his confrontation with Tetsu Ryoji... He's grown ten times stronger haha... He's almost upset he isnt going to get to fight Ryoji's boy." Keyth blinked. "..So that bastard thinks im not worthy... but Densuke is." A twinkle shot in Lord Kaguya's eye... something he hadnt noticed before. "...Hm. Well... he even said he perfered Ginsei Yanazuka over you. And that you were a complete waste of time." Keyths teeth gritted as he looked up at Kaguya. ".... Teach me that move... Old man." He said calling him the same name that he had when he first started the training. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5jQoU0RI0VE)) Lord Kaguya opened his hands and a powerful aura of chi enugulfed his body completely before it vanished. Keyth blinked. " Now hit me.." Keyth nodded his head, his body moving in a blur as he appeared infront of Kaguya with his blade drawn. swinging right down to his head but his blade made a loud PINGGGGG! Keyth jummped back in shock. " What the hell!?" Lord Kaguya smirked. " Keyth you've shown alot of Development in your sword play... but you still have much to learn. Your still very undiciplined. And if you survive the fight with Zetsui... then we will continue to train. I'll turn you into the strongest swordsmen your generation has ever seen. You have the potential." Keyth blinked slowly and nodded his head. " Like my Sensei, Ketosan Hideo before me..." He walked to Keyth and tapped his forhead. Keyths eyes went solid white as the ability rushed through Keyths mind. Imprinting itself inside of his brain. "... I'll use the Ability imprinting technique... so that you may have it. In exchange... for a bit of my own life span.." He said to Keyth. More wrinkles breaking through the elderly man at that very moment. You could see the strength sap itself from his body. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S4E83RKavUU)) Keyth continued to stand there his eyes hallowed out white as sat there. His brain imprinting the technique. The elderly man watched the power seap from Keyths body... and he saw Zetsui.. a flash back of his young student doing the same thing. He gripped his chest. "... Im sorry Zetsui that i failed you.." He said standing up straight. " NOW KEYTH! FOR YOUR LAST BIT OF TRAINING!" The Elderly man pulled out a white orb fro his body containing so much compressed chi energy to power Kasaihana city. He launched the chi into Keyths body. As it burned its way through his stomach, the ground errupted under there feet. " AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Keyths body began to glow a bright white as his body tried its hardest to condense the new found energy his sensei had given him. Kaguya dropped to one knee. Gasping as he watched Keyths body change before his very eyes. " IVE TRAINED YOUR BODY FOR AWHOLE MONTH TO WITHSTAND THE POWER! TO CONTROL THE POWER! YOU CAN CONTROL THE POWER!" Keyth then remebered his training with Kana and the Tai-chi... then the cool flows of drinking the tea. The controled movements of dodging lord Kaguyas attacks. The Percise strikes at defelecting the Blade barrages. All of his lessons formed into one. As Keyths body condensed the chi untill he completely aborbed it into his being. A flash of light blinded lord Kaguya as watched Keyths body hover back down to the ground. His jet black hair flowing like a flame in his crimson red aura. Keyth opened his eyes as he stared at Lord Kaguya. " Hell yeah... i can dig this.." Keyth said clenching his fist. Feeling his strength increase on an even more drastic level. Lord Kaguya's body appeared, in 10 different places around Keyth ready to cut him down. His body instinctively activated the new technique and each slash or clash simply pinged off his body as Keyth used his new found speed to block the Attacks with his hands. " GOOD!" Lord Kaguya said flipping away gaining distance. "... Then you. Are ready." He said nodding his head. Keyth bowed and then turned to the forrest. " YOU HEAR THAT!? HUH... ZETSUIIIIIIIII!??!?"((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0A9aEOt4MM)) Zetsui did infact here it. Smirking from a distance. " IM COMING FOR YOU ZETSUIIIIIIIII!" Keyth pointed his finger dead out in the direction that Zetsui had been watching.... 300 meters out. " WHAT!?" Zetsui said standing ontop of a mountain. " Can he... can he see me?!" Lord Kaguya blinked turning his head to see what Keyth had been pointing at only to see that he had indeed snuffed out Zetsui from that far of a distance. " His Chi blending has really increased his sensory skills... thats almost 400 meters away...." Zetsu clenched his teeth as he looked back at Keyth. Keyths eyes dead locked on Zetsui as he turned his back on the man. Walking back to Lord Kaguya's estate. Lord Kaguya turned to Zetsui and began to do that Jolly laugh as usual. "...Well then..." Zetsui said smirking. " Maybe... you'll be worth while.... after all... Hahahaha..." Category:Ark 9